Though I Love You
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Though I loved you Though I loved you, I had no choice but to leave, Yunjae - Though I Love You.


**Title : Though I Love You**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Heechul... etc.**

**Genre : Lil Angst**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**[ T to M ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

Jika kau pikir aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang maka kau salah karena sampai saat inipun aku masih sangat mencintaimu.

I wanted to remain close by your side...

.

.

Author POV

.

Rintikan hujan membasahi jalanan malam dengan udara dingin yang begitu menusuk dikulit, sebuah mobil audi R6 hitam membelah jalanan itu.

Brrmmm...

Mobil hitam tersebut memasuki kediaman mewah itu, kediaman yang terlihat begitu megah dan indah.

"umma, kupikir itu _yunho..._" seorang namja cantik langsung bangkit dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara mesin mobil itu.

Mr & mrs kim hanya tersenyum padanya lalu membiarkan putra cantiknya yang baru saja lulus kuliah itu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"jaejoongie terlihat begitu bersemangat, sungguh tak sabar menunggu pesta pernikahan mereka" mrs kim terkekeh kecil setelah mengucapkannya, bahkan mr kim pun ikut tertawa menanggapinya, namun lain halnya dengan namja cantik lain yang berada dimeja makan itu, namja itu hanya terdiam membisu ditempatnya.

Kim heechul...

Kakak kandung juga saudara satu-satunya namja cantik yang tadi beranjak - kim jaejoong.

"appa umma... _yunnieku_ datang..."

Berbeda dari saat sebelum beranjak tadi, namja cantik itu kini kembali dengan menggandeng namja tampan disampingnya.

"_annyeonghaseyo..._" namja tampan yang tak lain memang yunho itu memberi salam pada ketiga penghuni meja makan itu.

Mr & mrs kim dan tentu saja heechul yang merupakan kakak kandung jaejoong itu, mrs kim kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"_yunnie _kau harus duduk disebelahku..." tangan jaejoong lalu merangul yunho untuk duduk disampingnya.

"ne _boo..._" yunho tersenyum pada _kekasihnya_ itu.

Makan malam itupun akhirnya dimulai, mr & mrs kim, heechul, jaejoong, dan tentu yunho kini mulai menyantap menu makan malam mereka itu.

Sedikit obrolan kecil menemani suasana dimeja makan tersebut, terlihat begitu hangat... itulah yang dirasakan jaejoong.

.

.

.

Begitu makan malam berakhir, yunho dan jaejoong melanjutkan acara mereka berdua tanpa keluarga kim, hanya berdua menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Ditaman belakang keluarga kim.

"jadi bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya yunho pada namja cantik itu, tangannya melingkar dipinggang ramping namja cantiknya itu.

'menikah denganmu' itulah jawaban jaejoong, jawaban yang hanya bisa terucap dalam hatinya.

Mata bulatnya menatap tangan yunho yang melingkar diperutnya hangat dan membuatnya nyaman dimalam yang dingin itu.

"aku akan menjadi _designer_ diperusahan appa, ntahlah..."

"sepertinya kau masih ragu, tak apa jika kau masih menginginkan kebebasanmu"

Kebebasan...

Jaejoong tersenyum, yunho tak pernah membatasi aktivitasnya bahkan akan selalu ada jika dirinya membutuhkannya.

"_yunnie, _bagaimana kalau kita berlibur? paris?" jaejoong tiba-tiba terlihat bersemangat, namun itu tak lama sampai namja cantik itu tak mendengar yunho berkomentar.

"lupakan, aku hampir lupa jika kau seorang direktur yang sangat sibuk"

Mendengar kalimat kekecewaan jaejoong membuat yunho melonggarkan pelukannya lalu membalikkan tubuh namja cantik itu hingga menghadap padanya.

"kita bisa mengaturnya, lain kali? aku tak janji tapi aku akan mengusahakannya untukmu, hmm?"

Anggukan itu terlihat disana, yunho tersenyum lalu dalam persekian detik wajahnya mulai mendekat kearah bibir cherry itu.

Chu~

Keduanya memejamkan mata begitu bibir mereka bertemu, tangan jaejoong dengan repleks melingkar nyaman dileher yunho.

Mereka berciuman dengan hangat dan mulai saling memagut semakin dalam tanpa menyadari jika seseorang kini memperhatikan mereka.

'kim jaejoong, aku muak melihatmu'

Srakk...

Tangannya membuka pintu sedikit kasar, tak ingin melihat pemandangan yang akan semakin menyakitkannya.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dileher namja tampannya itu, bibir cherry miliknya tersenyum menatapnya.

"hati-hati _bear..._ aku mencintaimu"

Chu ~

Mata namja cantik itu - jaejoong, terpejam saat bibir tebal sang kekasih mendarat dibibirnya, "nado saranghae, _my boo..._"

Jaejoong mengantarkan yunho sampai pintu depan dan memperhatikan namja tampannya itu hingga masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tangannya melambai saat mobil audi hitam itu mulai meninggalkan pelantaran halaman kediamannya, 'cepat sekali' batinnya merasa tak rela jika yunho pulang begitu saja.

Cklekk...

"hyung?" kaget jaejoong saat mendapati hyungnya membuka pintu, heechul berdiri dengan wajah tenangnya.

"apa yunho sudah pulang? ponselnya tertinggal" heechul berucap, jaejoong tak tahu tapi terdengar dengan jelas jika suara hyungnya itu begitu dingin padanya.

"a..n..ndee... biar aku yang m..menye-"

"besok pagi aku akan menyerahkan ponselnya keruangannya" heechul memotongnya, jaejoong mengangguk pasrah, dia tahu jika hyungnya satu kantor dengan yunho dan keduanya berteman sudah sejak lama.

Udara diluar begitu dingin, jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba tersenyum pada heechul, "hyung, sebaiknya kita masuk"

Baru saja jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya, kembali namja cantik itu mendapati heechul disana, kim heechul yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tajamnya.

"berhenti berpura-pura, kau tahu semuanya" heechul menatapnya tajam.

"a..ppaa m..maksudmu hyung? aku t..tak mengerti" jaejoong tergugup, dia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya yang masih dicengkram heechul.

Heechul melepaskan cengkramannya, tatapannya menatap jaejoong bengis dan...

Plakkk...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi jaejoong, jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"KAU TAHU JIKA AKU MENYUKAI YUNHO TAPI KENAPA KAU YANG MALAH BERKENCAN DENGANNYA?"

Nafas heechul terengah, jaejoong sendiri menahan sakit dipipi dan air matanya yang siap keluar kapanpun.

Jaejoong sangat tahu jika kakaknya itu berteman sangat baik dengan yunho, pertemanan yang sudah terjalin sejak keduanya duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

"jika saja kau tak ada, yunho sudah pasti akan menjadi milikku!" heechul memalingkan wajahnya menahan kekesalannya, kekesalan yang ntah pada siapa itu.

'_yunho hyung, boleh joongie ikut..._'

Arghh...

Heechul berteriak kemudian mendorong tubuh jaejoong hingga jatuh dilantai, "aku benci saat melihat mata besarmu menatap iba pada yunho, semua tingkah manjamu itu sungguh memukakan, kim jaejoong"

"berhenti mengikuti yunho dan bermainlah dengan anak seusiamu, kau tahu jika kau hanya menyusahkan yunho!" heechul tersenyum kecut mengingat jika dulu jaejoong selalu mengikutinya dan bahkan yunho.

Dilantai itu jaejoong memejamkan matanya menahan air matanya, "aku menyukai yunho bahkan sejak sebelum kau lahir" air mata jaejoong jatuh saat mendengar pengakuan kakak kandungnya itu.

"menghilanglah, tinggalkan Seoul dan biarkan yunho menjadi milikku"

Deg .

Air mata bahkan kehidupan jaejoong seperti terhenti begitu saja, menghilang? meninggalkan yunho?

"pergilah, pergi sejauh yang kau-"

"A-ANIYA! aku tak akan melakukannya hyung"

Dengan tubuh bergetar jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap heechul berani, heechul tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"kau membentak kakakmu hanya karena seorang namja?"

"h..hyung aku-"

"tinggalkan Seoul! itulah permintaan terakhirku padamu..."

Kedua kakak beradik itu kini saling menatap, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya lalu menggeleng perlahan, "aku... tak bisa hyung, aku mencintai yunho"

"aku mengerti, selamat tinggal kim jaejoong! bahagialah bersama yunho dan jangan pernah menganggapku hyungmu lagi"

"h..hyung..." jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar kalimat heechul itu.

"hyung..." jaejoong meraih tangan heechul namun heechul menghempaskannya begitu saja, berulang kali namun tetap saja, heechul meninggalkan jaejoong begitu saja.

.

.

.

"kau melamun?"

Seseorang melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah jaejoong, jaejoong sedikit mengerjapkan matanya terkejut.

"su-ie? kau mengagetkanku" jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, junsu mengedikan bahunya.

"pangeranmu datang" namja imut itu menunjuk kearah audi hitam yang telah terparkir tepat diseberang jalan shinki university itu. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu bangkit, "gomawo su, aku pergi dulu" junsu mengangguk padanya.

Senyuman itulah yang jaejoong tunjukan saat pintu audi hitam itu terbuka, namja tampan itu mengacak rambut namja cantiknya itu.

"_bear_, kau mengacaukan rambutku..." pout jaejoong pada kekasihnya itu.

Yunho hanya terkekeh kemudian namja tampan itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya tanpa lebih dulu meladeni jaejoong.

"kau ada masalah? katakanlah" ucap yunho tanpa basi-basi, tatapan matanya menatap lurus kedepan - berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan.

"a-aniya" jaejoong berusaha untuk tersenyum, yunho menghela nafasnya, dia tahu ada yang tak baik dengan namja cantiknya itu.

"kita sudah bersama hampir lima belas tahun, sejak umurmu lima tahun, kim jaejoong! kau tak bisa membohongiku"

"_beeaaarrrr..._" jaejoong merajuk padanya.

"katakan apa yang kau pikirkan belakangan ini?"

Yunho menepikan mobilnya saat sudah memasuki hamparan jalan yang lenggang menuju pantai itu, keduanya turun dari mobil. Langit mulai menunjukan warna lembayungnya pertanda hari sudah semakin sore.

"yunh, apa sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan kita saja?"

Yunho langsung menatap terkejut namja yang usianya lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu dengan tak percaya, lelucon apa yang dibuat namja cantiknya itu.

"leluconmu sungguh tak bagus" yunho memalingkan wajahnya menatap hamparan air laut dipembatas jalan itu, jaejoong berjalan kehadapannya.

"aku tak bergurau, bagaimana kalau kita putus saja? sepertinya akan lebih mengasyikan jika kau menjadi _hyungku_ saja, aku akan menjadi dongsaeng yang paling bahagia" jaejoong tersenyum sangat lebar pada yunho, senyuman yang yunho tahu penuh kepedihan.

"jeongmal? kau akan bahagia jika aku hanya menjadi _kakakmu_? tak lebih?" yunho menatap namja cantik dihadapannya. Lagi jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Senyuman yang teramat sangat dipaksakan. Yunho menatapnya datar.

"baiklah, mulai saat ini, kau hanya _adikku_, tak lebih..."

"n-ne.."

"panggil aku _hyung_, jaejoongie"

"hyung"

"jangan panggil aku yunho, yunnie, ataupun bear"

"arraseo h-hyung" jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, sebisa mungkin dia menunjukan senyuman manisnya, senyuman yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan dan menyimpan luka.

Namja cantik itu berbalik, menghapus air matanya yang menetes, satu helaan nafas lalu dia beranjak dari tempatnya, "kkaja h-hyung, langit sudah semakin gelap"

Jaejoong sudah akan membuka pintu mobil saat sebelah tangan menahannya dan...

Chu ~

Bibir hati itu mendarat tepat dibibir cherrynya, mata jaejoong terpejam dengan sendirinya, namja cantik itu mulai membiarkan lumatan itu menjelajahi bibirnya.

"mmpckk... ckp..." tangannya mencengkram dada yunho, keduanya saling menghisap dan melumat dalam.

'_yunnie... saranghae... saranghae..._' jaejoong meracaukan kalimat itu didalam hatinya, air matanya mulai meleleh.

Betapa namja cantik itu mencintai yunho dan tak pernah ingin untuk melepaskannya apapun alasannya, kedua tangannya dengan pasti melingkar dileher yunho.

"mianh..." satu bisikan terucap dibibir cherrynya, "mianhae"

Yunho tak mempedulikannya, namja tampan itu meraup bibir jaejoong semakin dalam dan menghisapnya hingga erangan itu keluar dibibir jaejoong.

"hanya malam ini, ijinkan aku memilikimu jaejoongie"

"h-hyunghh..."

.

.

.

Sinar pagi menembus jendela mobil itu, kedua tubuh itu masih saling melekat satu sama lain, polos tanpa penghalang apapun.

Satu diantara mereka mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, 'y-yunnie..' gumamnya saat namja tampan itulah yang mendekapnya.

Chu ~

Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir tebal itu, cukup pelan hingga tak membuat namja tampan itu terbangun.

"jaejoongie..." namun siapa sangka jika namja tampan itu sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak sebelum namja cantik itu terbangun.

"h-hyung? kau sudah b-bangun?"

"hmmm..." namja tampan itu hanya bergumam menjawabnya, "ahh... hyung, apa yang kau lakukanhh? ahh... aahh..." jaejoong bergerak tak nyaman bahkan setengah mendesah saat tangan yunho menyentuh dan memainkan miliknya.

Dengan lihai tangan yunho memijat dan mengocok milik jaejoong hingga menegang dan mulai meneteskan precumnya.

"hyunghh... hentikahh... aahhhh..." jaejoong tak bisa menahan cairannya, namja cantik itu klimaks dengan begitu cepat, nafasnya terengah.

Dirasakannya tubuhnya yang terangkat hingga dia duduk tepat diatas paha yunho, keduanya saling menatap diam hingga tak lama...

"nghh... yunhh..." jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat benda tumpul itu menggesek lubang pantatnya, mencoba untuk merasukinya.

Tangannya mencengkram bahu yunho erat, keringat kembali menetes dikeningnya, pelan sekali diangkatnya pantatnya hingga memudahkan milik yunho untuk merasukinya.

"..arghh..." jaejoong memekik sakit saat seluruh milik yunho masuk kedalam lubangnya, dapat dirasakannya milik yunho yang mulai bergerak didalamnya.

"yunh..ahh...ahh..." mata jaejoong terpejam, dia memeluk tubuh yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher yunho.

Tubuhnya bergerak seiringan dengan hujaman yunho dilubangnya, aliran kenikmatan itu mengalir hingga ke urat syarafnya, mulutnya tak berhenti mendesah.

Cairannya keluar dan menetes diperut yunho sementara yunho menumpahkan cairannya dilubang milik namja cantiknya itu.

"aku tahu jika kau tak pernah berhenti mencintaiku, _boojae_"

"gomawo _h-hyung..._"

.

.

.

Pagi itu jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya, hari ini hari terakhirnya dikampusnya karena semua berkas yang tertinggal telah selesai diurusnya.

"kau yakin akan melanjutkan studi Master mu di Finlandia?"

Jaejoong menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, junsu terlihat sekali tak rela berpisah jauh dengannya, helaan nafas terlihat diwajahnya.

"tak perlu bersikap seperti itu, aku akan kembali... m-mungkin" jaejoong tersenyum kecut, tak bisa dibohongi jika ada sesuatu yang cukup menyesakan hatinya.

Tinggal menghitung hari, namja cantik itu akan sepenuhnya meninggalkan Seoul untuk melanjutkan studinya itu.

"kau akan baik-baik saja, benarkan?"

"tentu saja, aku akan mendapatkan namja yang jauh lebih baik dari yunho hyung"

Junsu terdiam, namja yang lebih baik? "aku tak sedang membicarakan hal itu, jae, tunggu, apa kau masih mencin-"

"a-aniya, aku baik-baik saja, sampai nanti su..." jaejoong melangkah lalu melambai kearah junsu, "jaga dirimu dan jangan mengantarku ke bandara, sampai jumpa"

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End...**

**.**

**.**

Ide ff ini muncul gitu aja, ga jelas pasti... tapi makasih buat yang udah nyempetin RnR **:)** satu hal, **i love yunho... lol**


End file.
